


chasing the heart of the sun

by hoeunki



Series: the art of royal romances [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, M/M, Plot, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: Prince Donghyuck dances through the gardens with moonbeams kissing his skin, skips across warm balconies with bare feet, and drives his bodyguard insane (in all the best ways, of course).





	chasing the heart of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> ayy my first markhyuck fic!! 
> 
> i tried experimenting with a different structure here so it might seem a bit weird. each scene basically alternates between the past and the present, so the parts written in italics are when they're in the developing relationship stage, and the parts in normal font are established relationship. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it!

_For as long as Mark could remember, there was nothing he wanted more than to be a knight._

_From his modest, two storey cottage on the west side of the kingdom, he would always watch as they galloped on their horses with their shining armour. With his tiny hands pressed against the cracked glass of his bedroom, he would stare and dream about the day he could join them, fighting valiantly on their missions to protect the kingdom._

_Sometimes, he would climb onto the rooftop and observe their training sessions. The quick step back, the careful parry, a glint of silver. Every move was calculated and elegant. Mark often felt as though he were watching a dance of sorts._

_When he was eventually of age and went for recruitment, Mark was ecstatic. Although he lacked slightly in the height department, he worked diligently to develop his skills and was often complimented for his talent. It was a wonderful feeling, to be praised for something that you worked hard for._

_Mark never got tired of it. In fact, it only encouraged him to do more, to train for longer hours or master different weapons. Life was going well, for both himself and his family. His position as a knight elevated his family’s reputation, especially since he was accepted as a proper knight and not just a man-at-arms. They moved into a nicer house, closer to the castle._

_His parents were proud, and he had achieved his dream at the young age of fifteen. There was nothing else he needed in life._

 

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!”

Mark threw the curtains open, eliciting a groan from the figure on the bed. Sunlight streamed through the tinted glass, falling upon the pristine sheets in brilliant beams. Mark picked up the set of clothes he had carried into the room and placed it in the massive mahogany closet before flopping onto the bed. Pillows bounced and Mark laughed as the person smacked his shoulder.

Not bothering to crawl into the sheets, Mark coiled his arms around the bundle and pulled them closer, nosing gently into the tanned skin.

Untrimmed nails pried him off. “I wanted to sleep in today,” Donghyuck pouted. His hair was sticking up at various angles, looking akin to a bird’s nest. Traces of sleep lined his cheek, and Mark ran a finger over them.

“Good morning to you too, beautiful.” Donghyuck blushed at the pet name, turning his head away.

Even though he didn’t need to come this early (Donghyuck had other servants to take care of his clothes and baths), Mark loved the sight of a freshly awoken Donghyuck. He loved being the first one to see him, all cute and slightly puffy. Johnny often teased him for waking up at the crack of dawn to shower and get ready, but he didn’t care.

Donghyuck yawned, stretching his arms above his head. His silk shirt slipped off his shoulder, and Mark averted his gaze from the expanse of skin. Although he had slowly begun to return Donghyuck’s skinship, he still got flustered from time to time. Johnny called it being a prude. Mark called it being shy.

Donghyuck caught onto his actions and a smirk tugged at his lips.

“Oh, Mark?” he asked innocently, popping one of his buttons open. Mark sat up immediately, putting space between him and the prince.

“Yes?” he answered, maintaining direct eye contact and refusing to let his eyes wander down. He could feel his ears turning red.

Donghyuck smiled. “Fetch me a new shirt, please.” He unbuttoned it completely, and Mark didn’t need to be told twice as Donghyuck shrugged the entire garment off. Mark nearly tripped in his haste to get out of bed.

He fished out a random one and walked back to the prince, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed and basking in the morning sun. Rays of light enveloped his bare torso in a golden glow and Mark’s mouth suddenly felt dry. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come so early in the morning.

Donghyuck took the shirt from Mark and grinned. “Thank you.” He made a show of pulling the shirt on slowly, flipping his hair as he emerged from the top.

“Do I look good?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Mark nodded dumbly. “You always look good.” His answer made Donghyuck snort, and the prince stood up and grabbed his hand. Their fingers slotted together as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Let's go eat breakfast, you idiot.”

 

* * *

 

_“I’m… what?”_

_Commander Seo stood before his worn mattress with a piece of parchment in his hand and handed it to Mark with a smile._

_“You heard me the first time, Mark Lee.”_

_His sleep addled brain clumsily reached for it. Mark scanned over the inked words over and over again, having difficulty processing what he was reading._

_‘Commander Seo. As my second son’s sixteenth birthday is approaching soon, I have decided to assign him a Royal Guard of his own. A bodyguard, if you so please. He’s a very mischievous boy, and I am afraid that I can no longer have his older brother accompanying him every waking moment of the day. As the head of the knights, I hereby grant you liberty to choose one of your subordinates to fulfil the role. He must be fully capable, prepared to give his life to protect the prince at all costs._

_I have faith that you will select the perfect person for this. Do not fail me._

_Sincerely,_

_The King.’_

_Mark looked up at the commander. “You’re joking, right? Out of all the knights out there, you’re gonna choose me to do this?”_

_Johnny nodded, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “I’ve been watching you for a long time, Mark. You’re the first person I thought of when I received this request.” He sat down on the mattress, and Mark felt it give slightly under the weight of Johnny’s armour._

_“Besides, the prince is around your age. I think it’s about time you go and make friends.”_

_Mark huffed. Having no friends his age was something his parents got on his case about all the time. Yes, he didn’t pursue an education like most of the kids his age, but he was doing something he loved now. Besides, the other knights were kind and friendly and despite his age difference with Johnny, they got along tremendously._

_Still, hearing that the second prince was around his age piqued his curiosity. Mark had never met him before and couldn’t help but wonder how he looked like. Was he regal and graceful, with perfect posture? Was he tall or short? He was probably really pale from staying in the castle all day._

_Something in his heart told him that he should go for it. It was a strangely strong feeling and Mark could only remember feeling it once before, when he had first gone for recruitment._

_“Okay.”_

_Johnny raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t really up to you anyway, but sure. Glad you’re onboard.”_

_“So when do I meet him?” Mark asked._

_Johnny stood up. “Next week. It’s his birthday, so you better look good.”_

_Mark saluted him with a hand to his forehead. “As you wish, Commander Seo.”_

_They both burst out laughing._

 

* * *

 

Mark was in the middle of spreading butter on a slice of bread when he heard a scream.

“Help! Mark, where are you? Come quick!” Donghyuck cried out.

Instantly, he dropped the knife and it clattered noisily against the plate. Running to the open window that Donghyuck had climbed out of, he swiftly leapt out of it and onto the roof, where he drew his sword.

“What is it? Are you okay?” he asked, glancing around worriedly.

He was met with the sight of Donghyuck lounging barefoot on the edge of the building, completely unharmed and not in any imminent danger. Donghyuck guffawed, slapping his thighs as he laughed. Mark frowned and sheathed his weapon.

“The next time you’re actually in danger, I’m going to ignore you. Then I’ll be beheaded for not doing my job properly and that’s when you’ll start hating yourself for teasing me all the time.”

He walked over to Donghyuck and sat down beside him. Donghyuck pinched his cheek and grabbed his arm, knowing full well that Mark wasn’t mad at all. He could never stay mad at Donghyuck, not really.

“You’re just so cute when you get all panicked about me,” Donghyuck giggled.

From their position on the roof, they could see the entire kingdom. Beyond the gardens and the castle were thatched houses and market stalls, winding roads that stretched far into the distance. Lights had begun to flicker on as the sun descended over the horizon.

Donghyuck loved being upon the roof. He loved climbing the turrets, hopping from ledge to ledge, dancing on the balconies, pulling dangerous stunts that drove the servants nuts. But ever since Mark became his bodyguard, he never had to do it alone anymore. Suddenly there was a hand to hold, arms to catch him when he fell.

Donghyuck snuck a peek at Mark, who was admiring the view with a serene expression. He had always thought Mark was handsome, even though the knight vehemently denied it. Mark turned to face Donghyuck and he suddenly felt bashful at having been caught staring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. But you look happy.”

Donghyuck smiled, hugging Mark’s arm to his chest as he rested his head on his shoulder. “I am happy,” he answered. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

_The first time Mark met Prince Taeyong, he was astounded._

_He was all dainty lips, large eyes, and pretty cheekbones, but he carried himself with an aura that radiated confidence and assurance. His slender build was perfectly poised, and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. There was not a doubt in Mark’s mind that he was born to be a leader._

_Taeyong looked Mark up and down, and Mark felt himself shrinking in his gaze. His eyes were piercing, judgemental, and although Mark had wore his best robes, he felt severely underdressed._

_But then Taeyong nodded in approval, a semblance of a smile on his face. Mark breathed a sigh of relief and Johnny chuckled beside him._

_“He’s in the garden,” Taeyong said, voice softer that Mark had anticipated. “Good luck.”_

_Why he needed luck Mark hadn’t the faintest clue, but he followed obediently behind Johnny as they turned into the palace grounds. Mark had never been here before, and it was like stepping into a fairytale. They wandered through flowering bushes and neatly trimmed hedges, under stone archways and around fountains. But for some reason, they couldn’t seem to find the prince. They were standing by the edge of the duck pond when a smooth voice startled them._

_“Looking for me?”_

_Mark turned around to locate the source of the voice and when he looked up, his mouth fell open._

_Perched on the branch of a tree was the most beautiful boy Mark had ever laid eyes on._

_Bronze skin gleamed in the afternoon sun, and a white orchid sat atop his left ear. He wore a thick purple cape that draped around his ankles. He ran a hand through his dark locks and Mark was mystified by the way it fell across his forehead._

_Then he smiled, sparkling teeth in neat rows, and there was only one word on Mark’s mind._

_Stunning._

_He swung his legs to the side and hopped off, the rich velvet of his cape fluttering in the wind. The way he landed gently on his feet told Mark that he had done this countless of times._

_“Prince Donghyuck,” Johnny greeted, folding his body in a ninety degree bow._

_The prince stepped forward and Mark quickly bowed his head in respect. A gentle hand on his chin lifted it slowly, bringing Mark face to face with the prince. Up close, Mark could see the flecks of gold in his irises._

_“Are you my bodyguard?” he asked, releasing his hold._

_Johhny straightened himself and cleared his throat. “This is Mark, Your Highness. One of my knights. I chose him myself.”_

_The young prince circled Mark slowly, eyeing him like a predator would to its prey. He was nothing like what he envisioned in his mind at all: no pasty skin, no turned up nose, no haughty attitude. He was short and tan, with moles that decorated his skin._

_Prince Donghyuck stopped in front of him once more, a pleased expression on his face. Mark gulped._

_“And how shall I address you… Mark, was it? I could call you Sir Mark if you’d like but I don't know,” he hummed, tapping a finger against his chin._

_“Is it too soon to call you the love of my life?”_

_Mark sputtered unintelligibly and Johnny snorted. His reaction must've pleased Donghyuck more, as the boy threw his head back and laughed loudly. It was a charming, melodic sound that Mark wanted to hear more of, and he couldn’t help but think that the prince looked breathtaking in the glow of the sun._

_“Don’t worry, I’m just joking.” He spun on his heel and started to walk away, pausing by Johnny to give him a pat on his shoulder. “Good job, Commander Seo. I think I’ll keep this one.”_

_The prince glanced over his shoulder and winked, a simple gesture that sent Mark’s heart flying, and he now knew why Taeyong had wished him luck._

_He was going to need a lot of it._

 

* * *

 

“If you’re not back before dinner, I’m not saving any pudding for you this time.”

Taeyong stood with his hands on his hips, not looking very intimidating at all in his pajamas. Mark had been nervous about approaching the heir to the throne, but Donghyuck had insisted that he was a harmless puppy. They had barged into his study, where he was reading a book and clearly had no intention of changing out of his nightwear.

Donghyuck squealed and gave Taeyong a big hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He grabbed Mark’s hand and ran out the door before he could even say goodbye.

They cut through all of the shortcuts (Donghyuck knew the layout of the castle like the back of his palm) to get to the stables. Mark opened the gate for his horse and led it by the reigns. Donghyuck ran a hand over its mane, marvelling at the feeling of it against his fingers.

“She’s majestic,” he whispered in awe.

Mark hopped onto the horse’s back and Donghyuck followed suit, albeit a bit hesitant. He inched closer to Mark, looping his fingers around the knight’s belt.

“Let’s go!” Mark said, lightly squeezing the horse’s sides to get it to move.

Donghyuck yelped as she began galloping, and Mark chuckled. “Hold on tightly, princess!”

Horseback riding was always a thrill for Mark. He loved the wind in his hair, the leather of the reigns between his fingers, the heat of the sun beating down on his back as he rode through the village. Having Donghyuck with him made it a hundred times better.

Donghyuck spread his arms for a moment, laughing as they exited the castle grounds and dashed through the market. “This is amazing!” he shouted, catching attention of people hard at work.

They rode through the east side of the kingdom and into the forest, stopping by a little clearing. Donghyuck fell onto the grass and began rolling around in glee. Mark sat by, observing the royal as he played with the blades of grass and the tiny daisies around him. He was always happier outside the castle.

“Come on!” Donghyuck said, pulling Mark off his horse. He stumbled into the prince and they fell onto the forest floor.

The sun seeped through the leaves, leaving splotchy patches of light where it hit Donghyuck’s caramel skin. Mark propped himself up on his elbows, tracing idly over Donghyuck’s arm. Normally they would walk around or feed an animal or two, but today he was feeling content with just laying on the grass.

They spent so much time together already, but Mark strangely never got tired of his presence.

Donghyuck poked his cheek. “Whatcha thinking about, handsome?”

“Y-”

“If your answer is ‘you’, I’m going to have you eaten by rats.”

Mark pressed a sloppy kiss to his neck and Donghyuck shrieked. “You’ll never find another bodyguard as great as me,” he teased.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck anyway, pulling him down for a hug. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Mark returned the embrace, breathing in the calming aroma that was simply Donghyuck’s natural scent. It wasn’t long until they were both a mess of tangled limbs, snoring peacefully under the shade of the trees.

They didn’t get back in time for pudding.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you like being a prince?” Mark asked. He was sitting on Donghyuck’s four-poster bed while the young royal worked on some assignment his tutor had given him. It had only been a few weeks of Mark’s new position as a bodyguard, and every moment was a fascinating experience for him._

_He would accompany Donghyuck to the dining hall, to the kitchen, to the gardens on his daily walks, to wherever he wanted to visit within the palace grounds. Mark was quick to pick up on Donghyuck’s likes and dislikes and made sure a mental note of his preferences so as to not upset him. Like Taeyong, he enjoyed dancing and listening to music and had a massive appetite. But he was also radically different from his older brother in many ways: a tad bit more cheeky, always playing pranks on his tutors and some of the other noblemen. Taeyong was the calm, Donghyuck was the storm._

_Donghyuck looked up and tapped his quill against his desk. “Doesn’t everyone dream about being royalty?” He stared out the window, a somewhat pensive expression on his face._

_Mark leaned back into the pillows. Donghyuck’s bed was really comfortable. “I want to hear your thoughts, though.”_

_Donghyuck pursed his lips in thought before continuing his assignment. “Yeah, I guess. I’m never hungry, I have nice clothes, I even have a cute bodyguard.”  Mark rolled his eyes at that last statement._

_“Of course, it gets a little tiring to have a whole castle constantly breathing down your neck. But Taeyong always says to be grateful for you have, and I can’t really argue with that.”_

_Mark nodded in understanding. He could see how being a prince could be tiring, not to mention lonely at times. He lay in bed thinking about his cottage on the hill, wondering what his parents were up to._

_A knock on the door interrupted the silence, and Mark sat up. Johnny poked his head around the corner._

_“Time for training,” he said. Donghyuck’s ears perked up and he pushed his chair back, wood scraping against wood with a loud screech._

_“Can I watch?” he asked eagerly. He had expressed interest in learning how to swordfight, but Mark refused to lend him his sword. Who knew what kind of stunts he could pull with weaponry._

_Johnny smiled. “Of course, Your Majesty.”_

_Mark hopped out of bed and Donghyuck followed him out the door. Johnny smirked at him as he walked by._

_“You having fun so far, Sir Bodyguard?”_

_“With all due respect, Commander Seo, please leave me alone.”_

 

* * *

 

They kissed in the shadows of the castle, in obscure places where no-one could find them. Most of the time they were just stolen pecks, chaste brushes of lips against skin. Sometimes Mark would push Donghyuck against the cold stone walls and they would kiss until they heard footsteps coming. Then they’d run, holding hands and giggling all the way.

“Let’s run away,” Donghyuck breathed once, when they were making out underneath a staircase. It was a bit dark, but his smile was radiant as always.

Mark blinked. “I didn’t hear anyone.”

Donghyuck shook his head, reaching for Mark’s hands. “That’s not what I meant.” He pressed a kiss to Mark’s ear and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

“We could leave, you know. Go past the forest, explore further. You could take me to see the ocean. Leave everything behind.”

The weight of his words sunk deep into Mark’s heart. Something in the prince’s voice told him that he wasn’t joking about it. Not feeling like kissing anymore, Mark pulled Donghyuck out of the shadows and they began to stroll down the silent hallway.

Mark snaked an arm around Donghyuck’s waist. “I wish we could. But Johnny and Taeyong would never let us.” Donghyuck paused in his step.

“Since when did I ever care about what other people thought of me?” Donghyuck replied, looking Mark in the eye.

“I know-”

“You really don’t,” Donghyuck snapped. Mark’s eyes widened at the sudden shift of tone. Donghyuck had never used it on him before.

Donghyuck sighed, reaching up to stroke Mark’s jaw, and Mark felt his heart clench at seeing the sadness in his eyes. “I’m not even going to inherit anything, so why do I stay here? I’m just a nuisance to everyone.”

He laughed, but it was an empty, hollow sound.

“‘Oh there goes Donghyuck again, doing something to get attention because his parents don’t give him any.’”

Mark let him continue, not really knowing what to say. Donghyuck’s face was half hidden in the shadows and it made him look dark and downcast, a striking contrast to his usual bubbly self.

“I wasn’t born to lead a kingdom like my brother was. I didn’t excel at everything that I was supposed to. People stopped caring about me so they just gave me a bodyguard to keep track of my antics. I guess that’s okay though,” he chuckled, leaning up to kiss Mark, “Because I met you.”

Mark embraced the younger boy, combing through his hair. He had no idea Donghyuck bottled up his feelings like this. Bold, daring, Donghyuck. So sure of everything he did.

Donghyuck sighed against his chest and Mark squeezed him reassuringly. “One day, when Taeyong becomes the king, I’ll sweep you off your feet and we’ll ride far, far away.”

He twirled Donghyuck around, and the prince started to laugh. Donghyuck skipped onto the edge of a railing, and Mark held his hand as he balanced precariously. “You promise?” he asked.

Mark nodded, gesturing for Donghyuck to jump. He leapt off and Mark caught him by the waist, holding him up as he spun around. The moment Donghyuck’s feet touched the floor, he tugged Mark in for another kiss.

“We’ll go wherever you want, my prince,” Mark promised, holding him close.

Donghyuck smiled against his lips.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

_Expensive drapes, a bowl of fruit, gold-trimmed furniture. That's what Mark expected the first born prince’s room to look like. For some reason, Mark could easily imagine the prince lounging on his bed while servants attended to his every need._

_In reality, it was rather barren. A hand carved table sat at the foot of his bed and a bookshelf was tucked away in the corner. A folding screen was propped up on the left side of the room._

_As Mark was escorted inside, he was met with a passive stare. Prince Taeyong sat cross-legged on the floor. He was so still, Mark would have mistaken him for a statue._

_“Sit,” he ordered. The lack of emotion in his voice was almost terrifying._

_Mark took a seat across the table, kneeling politely. He had no idea why the prince would summon him so suddenly. Was he not doing a good job of protecting his brother? Donghyuck hadn't got into any accidents as of late, and Mark had been doing his best to keep him out of trouble. Panic struck him at the thought of losing his position so soon._

_The thought of losing Donghyuck._

_The silence that fell between them was so thick, Mark could've probably sliced it with  his sword. For minutes, he had no choice but to stay there with his head bowed, waiting for something to happen._

_He was starting to think that this was a new kind of torture that Taeyong was testing out when the prince spoke._

_“What are your intentions with my brother?”_

_Mark’s head snapped up. “Pardon me, Your Majesty?”_

_Taeyong placed his hands on his lap, not taking his eyes off Mark. He didn't seem angry but rather… curious?_

_“What I mean to ask is, what do you think about him?”_

_Beautiful. Hilarious. Smells amazing. These were the first few things that came to mind. Mark was searching for an appropriate answer when Taeyong spoke once more._

_“I can't promise that everything will work out in the end but… he seems happy with you.  Take good care of him, okay? ”_

_Mark looked up to see Taeyong smiling softly at him. He didn't need to say anything, but Mark could see it in his knowing eyes. The young knight blushed, bowing his head once more._

_“I promise!”_

_Taeyong dismissed him and Mark quickly exited the room, completely missing the sad look that took over the prince’s handsome features._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is he?!”

Mark sat up straighter at the loud voice, wincing in pain as he did so. Johnny about to protest when the doors burst open.

A mess of robes flew at him, and Mark barely had time to greet the prince before he was being crushed into a tight hug. Part of him was elated at seeing the prince rush to his side, but the knife wound under his rib was stinging in pain.

“My...wound…” he wheezed.

Donghyuck gasped and instantly released him. Mark could see the concern creased into his eyebrows as he knelt by his bedside. Johnny took a step back, looking slightly hesitant about staying in the room, but Donghyuck didn’t seem to care.

“You’re such a fool, Mark Lee. Do you know how worried I was when I received a message that you’d been _stabbed?_ ”

Mark chuckled lightly, grimacing at the prick of discomfort in his side. “I’m fine, Hyuckie.” Behind the prince, Mark saw Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up at the nickname, and he instantly regretted saying anything.

He had been off-duty for a few days, accompanying some of the other knights on an escort mission. On the way back to the kingdom however, they had been ambushed by a group of bandits, and one of them had managed to land a gash to his torso. There was a lot of blood sure, but it thankfully wasn’t anything life-threatening.

“Your Highness?” Johnny interjected. “I’m afraid your brother is requesting for you.”

Donghyuck shot him a disapproving stare. “Tell my brother that I’m taking care of someone and will not be available for the rest of the day.”

Mark put a hand on Donghyuck’s. “There are servants who can do th-”

Donghyuck silenced him with a finger to his lips. “You always take care of me, Mark. Let me take care of you for once.”

He knew there was no room for argument there. Mark sent an apologetic look towards Johnny, who sighed and left the room. The moment the door shut, Donghyuck crawled into the bed with Mark. It was barely big enough for Mark alone, so Donghyuck threw his leg over Mark’s and clung to him like a leech.

Donghyuck gingerly ran his fingers along the bloodied bandage around Mark’s wound. “Don’t ever make me worry like that again, okay? That’s an order.”

It was rare for Donghyuck to seriously say ‘that’s an order.’ He never ever exercised his rank as a prince to order Mark around and not once did he treat Mark like a servant. They were always equal, an extension of the other, two halves of a whole.

The thought of the prince being so worried about him made his heart swell with pride and love. How lucky he was, to have been chosen all those years ago. He was even luckier to have been deemed worthy of the prince’s heart.

Mark looked down at the boy in his arms, whose moles dotted his golden skin, whose eyes sparkled with a light that put the stars to shame. He ruffled Donghyuck’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m planning on sticking around for a long, long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to finally start this series!!! i have a bunch of other fics outlined (each with a different pairing heheh) and i'll get to them sometime when uni isn't busy. please tell me what you thought of it :))
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)


End file.
